This invention relates to staged multi-barrel carburetors and, more particularly, to such carburetors in which staging or opening of the secondary side of the carburetor is delayed if engine vacuum level is too great.
In attempting to design carburetors for use on the smaller four and six-cylinder engines to be installed in many newly designed automobiles, staged carburetors, and particularly staged two-barrel carburetors, are being seriously considered. One problem encountered with staged carburetors is the creation of engine lag, that is, a momentary noticeable fall off in engine performance, when carburetor staging (transfer from one-barrel to two-barrel operation) occurs. It has been experimentally found that downsizing the carburetor (making it smaller) will, in some circumstances, eliminate this problem. However, this may effect engine performance at other operating conditions and may therefore not always be possible. Further, downsizing may not always be possible and, therefore, a solution other than downsizing is needed.